


Avanti

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Альберто сам ему позвонил, такой счастливый, что вернется домой, смеялся в ответ на стон Рикардо, что Турин еще дальше Рима, — мол, это Флоренция от всего далеко, — и позвал в гости.И неожиданно перезвонил уже из Турина и напомнил. Да уж, все по-новому. Рикардо поехал.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Avanti

Турин встречает его цветущими садами и пронзительно свежим запахом весны, и отменным скандалом в пробке между не поделившими дорогу.  
По сравнению с Турином Рим был ближе, Рикардо даже с ностальгией вспоминает эти вылазки поездом в столицу, даже через поднятые стекла слушая, как участники ДТП обвиняют друг друга кажется, уже в скотоложстве. 

Альберто сам ему позвонил, такой счастливый, что вернется домой, смеялся в ответ на стон Рикардо, что Турин еще дальше Рима, — мол, это Флоренция от всего далеко, — и позвал в гости.  
И неожиданно перезвонил уже из Турина и напомнил. Да уж, все по-новому. Рикардо поехал.  
Они созванивались несколько раз, осторожно болтая в основном о футболе и общих знакомых — Рикардо знает, что Альберто общается с Паццо, тот сознается довольно быстро, но Рикардо игнорирует напрочь его виноватый тон: ну, звонил и звонил, общаетесь и общаетесь, мне что за дело.  
Он не говорит Паццо впрямую. Он до сих пор не может найти нужного глагола — расстались? Да они никогда не были вместе. Разошлись? Для этого нужно было сходиться.  
Но Джампаоло знает его столько лет, он ближе брата, и, глядя на Рикардо, он видит изменения. Не спрашивает, видя, что обсуждать Рикардо не хочет. Никогда не хотел, только тогда, несколько лет назад, Джампи вытянул из него и признания открытым текстом, и реакцию, и слезы, и хорошо от этого не было никому.  
В этот раз ему потихоньку становится лучше, и Джампаоло дает ему носиться со своими секретами, раз так.  
\- Думаю, что это начало прекрасной дружбы, - смеется он, и Джампи ржет, узнавая цитату:  
\- Ой, иди к черту! Мы всегда нормально общались.  
До одного памятного им обоим, но не Рикардо, момента, ага. 

Пробка сдвигается с места, и Рикардо надеется свернуть на нужную ему улицу в ближайшие полчаса.  
Он нервничает, конечно. Он не видел Альберто с прощания в аэропорту, и одно дело звонить, а другое так, лицом к лицу, ведь понятно, что девушки его не будет.  
Рикардо запрещает себе отходить назад. Решение было принято давно и нельзя оборачиваться. Надо идти вперед.  
Он включает поворотник и сжимает руль.


End file.
